


Cute

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera thinks Malika needs cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Fofa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177894) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Promptember day 9 (prompt in the end because of spoilers).

When Sera arrived in their room, Malika was standing in front of the mirror, in her underwear. Sera was approaching slowly, planning to jump behind her and scare her, when she noticed that Malika was acting strangely. She was turning from one side to the other, pinching her belly, arms, thighs, hip… Sera frowned; her girlfriend never seemed like the type to worry too much about her appearance, but it wouldn’t be the first time she hid her worries from Sera.

That left Sera with just one thing to do: cheering her up. Preferably by jumping her, making her laugh, and then covering her in kisses and dragging her to bed.

“God damn, I’m cute,” Malika said, just as Sera was getting ready to jump her.

That made Sera lose her concentration and start laughing, of course Malika was just admiring herself, that made a lot more sense. It was only then that Malika noticed she had company, and turned to greet her.

“You really, really are, you know?” Sera said before she could say anything.

Malika looked puzzled. “I’m sorry?”

Sera got closer, and pinched her on the nose. “Cute. In fact, you are the cutest girl here. I betcha that’s why Andraste chose you.”

Malika laughed and turned her face to the side, moving a strand of hair from it and blushing slightly. “Flatterer. And you are one to talk, if you ask me, you are the cutest girl here.”

That got Sera laughing too. “You know what, how about we both be cute together and call it a draw?”

“That sounds great.”

And then Sera went back to her original plan and jumped Malika, even though she could no longer surprise her now, causing them both to fall on the floor, where she started to kiss her. Just because Malika didn’t need cheering up that didn’t mean Sera had to give up on a perfectly good plan. After all, it wasn’t as if she needed an excuse to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine Person B of your OTP looking in the mirror in their underwear. They keep pinching certain parts and turning around while person A is watching. Person A starts to go over to console them, when Person B suddenly says “God damn, I’m cute.”](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131749412218/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-looking-in-the-mirror)


End file.
